


Ease

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Oral Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: It was so gentle that it almost ached. Almost hurt when set against the overboiling thoughts and feelings warring for top billing.  He leaned more heavily into the touch, needing the ache to chase all the rest of it away until there was nothing left but Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687492
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Stucky Bingo 2020





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stucky and Bucky Barnes Bingo! Enjoy!
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Title: Ease  
> Square Filled: K2 - Service Top  
> Author: ABrighterDarkness  
> Pairing: Stucky  
> Rating: E  
> Warnings: References to bad headspace, established dom/sub relationship, cock-warming, oral sex, subspace
> 
> Stucky Bingo  
> Stucky Bingo
> 
> Title: Ease  
> Creator(s): ABrighterDarkness  
> Card number: 048  
> Link:   
> Square filled: A3 - Cock Warming  
> Rating: E  
> Archive warnings: N/A  
> Major tags: References to bad headspace, established dom/sub relationship, cock-warming, oral sex, subspace
> 
> Summary: It was so gentle that it almost ached. Almost hurt when set against the overboiling thoughts and feelings warring for top billing. He leaned more heavily into the touch, needing the ache to chase all the rest of it away until there was nothing left but Bucky.  
> Word count: 2329

His mind was so loud and buzzing angrily. Pulsing and coiling self-flagellation beat against the inside of his skull and rang through his ears until he was near dizzy with it. Blame and guilt--no matter who insisted otherwise--weighed heavy on his heart and mind. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. Chest tight like a vice, compressing his lungs and preventing the much needed air from getting to them.

“Steve,” Bucky said, suddenly standing right in front of where Steve had come to a dead stop in the middle of their living room. Firm fingers gripped his chin, tilting it up until he met Bucky’s eyes. Only to immediately look away again, unable to look and risk seeing the same anger in Bucky’s eyes that he already felt down to his bones. But Bucky waited him out, fingers gripping tighter against his chin and holding him there until Steve slowly managed to drag his eyes up again. It almost took more strength than Steve had left in him to lock onto Bucky’s familiar grey eyes. But somehow he managed it.

“There you go, good,” Bucky soothed softly and Steve swallowed thickly, mind and body rebelling against even the simplest praise. God, it had been one of the worst missions Steve had led up until that point. Long and tiresome. Nat had been hurt, hell every damn one of them had come home worse for wear. Battered and exhausted. 

“No,” Bucky interjected sharply, interrupting the thoughts that must have been written clearly on his face. “That’s not your call to make, Steve. You might be the Big Man out in the field but here? Here you’re nothin’ but mine. I make the calls. I decide when you’re good and when you're not and I decide what to do about it. Not you. Got it?”

Steve shivered but nodded shortly, the motion hindered by Bucky’s firm grip.

“Say it,” Bucky insisted, voice low and demanding that was usually so easy to fall into without thought or hesitation but Steve  _ couldn’t. _

“I’m just yours,” Steve forced out. “Just yours. You make the calls.”

“Good,” Bucky said, his grip on Steve’s chin releasing and ran through Steve’s hair, petting him affectionately. “You’re all up in your head, ain’t you sweetheart? That mission’s clinging to you. I can see it.”

Steve nodded silently, automatically tilting his head into Bucky’s soft touch. It was so gentle that it almost ached. Almost hurt when set against the overboiling thoughts and feelings warring for top billing. He leaned more heavily into the touch, needing the ache to chase all the rest of it away until there was nothing left but Bucky. Bucky could help him. Bucky could steal away that top placement for Steve’s focus and drown everything else away.

He tentatively reached out, fingers curling into the sides of Bucky’s loose hanging t-shirt. Steve licked his lips anxiously and forced himself to meet Bucky’s eyes again, though he hadn’t realized that he’d let them drop.

“There you are,” Bucky smirked, clearly having been waiting out Steve’s need to avoid eye contact again. Bucky’s fingers scratched over Steve’s scalp and tightened in his hair, drawing a soft groan that Steve didn’t even try to muffle. “Want to get you out of that big head of yours, Stevie? You know that I’d love to do that for you. Get you all soft and sweet again.”

“Please,” he all but begged, forcing his eyes to stay open and locked on Bucky’s even as the panic and guilt clawed at his mind, desperately seeking purchase. Steve trembled, fingers reflexively tightening around the fabric of Bucky’s shirt. 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Bucky drawled, low and steady. He withdrew his fingers from Steve’s hair and Steve mourned the loss of grounding touch immediately. Bucky’s eyes swept over him intently and then he nodded once, decisively. “I know what you need, Stevie. I’ll take care of you. Undress and settle in on your knees by the couch. Wait for me.”

Steve quickly moved to do as he was told as Bucky left for their bedroom. This, at least, was familiar almost as far back as Steve’s augmented memory could recall. T-shirt off. Fold. Pants. Fold. It was comforting in the routine pattern. He carefully laid the folded pile of clothes onto a chair, mindful not to make a mess with them. He knew better.

It was only once he’d settled onto the floor on his knees, next to Bucky’s usual place on the couch that his mind wandered. And not, thankfully, to the most recent mission that was still attempting to cling to him. Instead, he let his mind travel to the past. To two teenage boys awkwardly stumbling through learning each other and a world of the unknown to quiet Steve’s raging mind.

Back then, there had always been something, something  _ more _ simmering constantly under his skin, demanding attention. Every time his body attempted to fail him. Every time a particularly cold winter tried to steal him away. Every single time he caught sight of those  _ looks. _ The pity. The patronizing. Everytime it was as though his very bones--weak as they were--demanded recompense. It rolled and railed and  _ boiled _ through him. 

And he raged. Boy did he rage. Steve was nearly positive his reputation preceded him even into the new century.

The buzzing in his blood angered and terrified him. No matter what his misguided attempts might have said, Steve wasn’t stupid. He knew that he had been walking a dangerous road. One that might give his body cause to fail him earlier than it was already tempted. He would never put it into words, but the small voice in his mind always seemed to question if that wasn’t exactly the point. That, at least then, it would be on his own terms. But when the itching under his skin boiled over, he had little choice let alone desire to do otherwise. He fed it and let it feed him. 

There were few other times in his daily life where he felt as whole, as capable as when he followed the urging in his blood to step up to what was  _ right. _

He was small, but he was big enough. His body might be weak, but he was strong enough. Goddamnit,  _ he _ was enough.

Who was he trying to fool? No, he wasn’t.

And yet still that feeling boiled deep in him, rushing to the surface every chance that it got. He may not always--or even often--win, he might not even come close, but Steve tried. Which was more than he could say for the multitude of people always looking the other way. 

Steve jolted slightly when fabric dropped in front of his eyes. Bucky’s hands at the back of his head stilled for a brief moment, letting him adjust before he quickly secured the blindfold. Bucky’s fingers trailed along the edges, tugging until he was sure that Steve’s sight was blocked entirely. Steve shivered at the sudden darkness. 

He heard Bucky’s footsteps retreat briefly and then return and his weight sink into the couch cushion next to him. And then nothing. Steve couldn’t hear Bucky’s movements or even his breathing. Everything else drowned out aside from the hyperfixation on the absence of sound. Sound that Steve knew somewhere deep inside him was vital, absolutely necessary.

Steve didn’t realize that he had been trembling until warm fingers stroked through his hair again. Automatically, he sunk forward, forehead pressed into what he was sure was Bucky’s thigh and exhaled shakily. Creeping panic seeped out of him in an instant leaving him unsteady and off-kilter.

“Easy, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured. “I gotya.” His fingers tightened again in Steve’s hair, using the hold to move him and Steve went where he was directed without hesitation. He sucked in a slightly startled breath when the tight grip on his hair pushed his face into the coarse thatch of hair at Bucky’s groin. Bucky held him there for a long moment before tugging back on Steve’s hair, using his opposite hand to feed Steve his half-hard cock. Steve groaned and eagerly leaned into it, taking Bucky fully into his mouth, tongue pressing up against the sensitive underside.

Bucky’s thighs clamped closed on Steve’s shoulders and the hand in his hair tightened to painful. “Not yet, Stevie,” he said firmly. “Right now, you’re going to be good for me. Stay still and keep my dick nice and warm. You don’t need to worry your pretty little head about anything else.”

Steve wanted to whine at being denied. At not being allowed to sink fully down onto Bucky’s cock and take it as deep as he could until Bucky was coming down his throat. He wanted that with a near-feral intensity. But Bucky hadn’t said  _ no, _ he had said  _ not yet. _ Steve contented himself with the distinction. This was familiar too, reached memories from their youth when they were still learning each other and learning what could still Steve’s mind for even a short time.

With the blindfold blocking out visual stimulation and Bucky’s movements so silent that Steve might have worried he had left again if not for the calming weight of his cock on Steve’s tongue and his thighs hugging tight against Steve’s shoulders, Steve had no concept of time passing. He didn’t care either. His mind slowed and fell pleasantly blank as Bucky’s fingers carded through his hair and tugging occasionally, scratching against his scalp, in no discernable pattern. He had expected it to be more difficult, battling his raging mind into submission but Bucky always managed to make it so easy for him to just let go. To let Bucky take it from him and put him back to rights. Bucky somehow always knew what he needed and was all too happy to give it to him.

Steve sighed, soft and content, and sank into the bathwater warm feeling of being completely enveloped by Bucky. Bucky might have started off half-hard but he was fully erect now and Steve shifted until he could take and hold more of Bucky’s length into his mouth. Steve rested his head more heavily against Bucky’s thigh, sighing in a pleasant buzz. 

He knew that he was drooling and making a mess of himself and Bucky’s thigh where his head was pillowed. Bucky didn’t seem to mind and so, neither did Steve. He reflexively swallowed the pooling saliva and Bucky’s stroking fingers tightened briefly in his hair before resuming petting him. Steve let his mind zone again, drifting easily from thought to absent thought without any urgent press to linger on any. It was peaceful in a way that he so rarely was able to find. Only like this. Only under Bucky’s control did he find this. Steve wished he could bottle this feeling. Keep it with him always. 

The thought amused him. He didn’t need to bottle it up and hide it away to keep it. He wasn’t letting Bucky go away ever again. Not if he could do anything to stop it. Bucky wouldn’t leave him anchorless and untethered. 

Bucky’s fingers scratched over his scalp more firmly and Steve reflexively swallowed around Bucky’s cock, the dual sensations promptly chasing the previous thoughts far from Steve’s mind. Sending him floating off again with no destination needed.

The thigh under his head tensed as Bucky slowly began making small thrusts into his mouth. Steve felt the hand still in his hair, fingers clenching into the strands again and the other hand coming to meet it. Bucky groaned over his head as his hips arched up and he seamlessly used the hold to pull Steve’s face down until his nose was buried back into the coarse curls and Bucky’s cock pressed deep. He held Steve there for a long moment before pulling Steve back by the hair and plunging in again, full and deep.

There was no time wasted easing Steve into it and Steve wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Strong thighs clamped onto his shoulders and hands held his head in an inescapable grip as Bucky thrust rough and deep. Steve gave into it. Swallowing when Bucky hit deep and providing what suction he could manage when Bucky withdrew but ultimately relaxing into Bucky’s hold and letting him take what he wanted, what he knew Steve needed.

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky groaned as he thrust deep and held there again, body tensely coiled around Steve. He was close. Just the thought made Steve want to preen. “Fuck. So good, sweetheart.” Two more harsh thrusts and Bucky came hard. Steve swallowed the release down greedily. Bucky’s hands released his hair to cup his face as he pulled his spent cock from Steve’s mouth. Steve leaned heavily into the touch, moving easily when Bucky eased him back enough that he could curl forward and kiss him, deep and urgent.

Steve moaned into the kiss and Bucky stole away the sound with an eager sweep of his tongue. He pulled back abruptly, thumbs brushing over Steve’s cheeks. “Christ, Stevie,” Bucky panted. “That mouth of yours. How’re you feelin’ sweetheart?”

Steve hummed lazily in agreement. “‘M good, Buck.”

Bucky chuckled softly and kissed his forehead, the small gesture so filled with warm affection that Steve’s head spun. “Yeah, looks like you’re feeling pretty good. Think I’m gonna keep you like this for awhile longer. Love seein’ you like this, doll. All soft and sweet and all for me. Then we’ll get you fed and into the bath before we go get some sleep. How’s that sound, Steve?”

Steve didn’t bother opening his eyes though he couldn’t be sure when exactly he closed them. He nodded slowly in agreement with Bucky’s plan. It sounded perfect, actually. Steve sighed happily and nuzzled into Bucky’s palm against his cheek content to stay precisely where they were. Bucky’s fingers returned to petting through his hair and eased Steve’s head back down onto his thigh. 


End file.
